Angels Wings
by Neko-Tenchi
Summary: Theres a mysterious freshman at skyhigh who has just been sorted into the Hero class. So why is she refusing, and demanding to be sorted into the Side-kick class? Whatever her reasons, she ended up certainly catching the interest of one, Warren Peace.
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN SKY HIGH AT ALL**

**BUT I DO OWN MY OWN CHARATERS**

**PROLOGUE **

Why did it always rain when something bad was happening?

Two figures faced off in the rain, battling it out fiercely. The two figures were former hero and former sidekick, man and woman, husband and wife, yet they fought with the intensity to kill.

The woman's power was that of flight as she soared though the sky. Her power was very bland and there wasn't much she could do with it. She couldn't fly very fast and she couldn't fly very high, which was the reason she was a side-kick. But even so, she had a jet-booster that helped her fly higher and better, her utility belt was filled with gadgets that were her weapons.

Her husband was a more powerful sort. He was a poly-morpher; he could change his body, shape shift into anything and anyone. His only limit was that when in the bodies of other super heroes, he could only acquire half the power of they actually used. But this man was special, he was the kind that had two powers, poly-morphing and something else. The other one was something far more powerful, and it was a power that he was going to use to change the world.

That is...if he could get to the machine his young wife was desperately trying to protect. A machine created to amplify his powers.

Hence the battle.

She cradled the small device in her arms to her chest with one hand and pushed back some of her dark red hair with the other. Her dark blue eyes blinked out water as she held up a arm to shield her eyes as she searched for her attacker.

All she had to do was destroy this thing, everything else was gone. But with this he could regroup and try again, and she would not allow that to happen.

As first nothing, but then...

_BOOM!_

An explosion from the left, and as she turned around instinctively, she found herself being attacked from the right. The attack rammed her though the window of a building.

She gasped, the glass having cut her so badly her super suit was in ribbons. She was already suffering from the other wounds he had given her and she had lost a lot of blood. So much so that she was starting to feel dizzy, but out of sheer determination she held on and stood firm. She pushed herself to her feel and choked as blood oozed from her mouth.

Where was she?

Looking around, the woman almost laughed from the irony.

She was home, how fitting.

But wait! If she was home...then that meant!

"No" she murmured "not here" she couldn't be here, not now.

"You always did never know when to give up" a smooth, cruel voice echoed throughout the room and her thoughts lay forgotten for a moment as he floated in, having stolen the power of another flier. He landed with more grace than she had and for a moment she was taken aback by how unbelievably beautiful he was, even now. His long silver hair hung loose and free as he surveyed her with cold black eyes.

There had once been a time when she would have done anything for this man, but that time was long gone, she had things more important to her now, things to protect.

He took a step towards her "it doesn't have to be this way Kathleen, you can still join me, it's not too late. I'll forgive you for ruining my plans." He took another step towards her with turned into a slow approach. Out of instinct she flinched and took a step back, preparing to run. But he was faster, in seconds he was already practically before her.

"All you have to do..." he stood before her and before she could protest her had pulled her into his arms, her body crashed against his chest in an almost lover like embrace, Kathleen cursed herself for instantly relaxing her body to his. He put his mouth to her ear and against her will she shivered as his hot breath cascaded over her skin "...just give me the device, that's all. And we can be together, all of us. No one will ever separate us again. He caressed her arm with his fingers, a ghostly stroke so sensual she whimpered. "Come on love, you know this is foolish, obey me."

"Love?" she murmured.

"Yes, love. You love me, right? If you really loved me, you'd give that to me."

"Love." She only repeated and then frowned "what do you know about love, you've never loved me or anyone else. Not for a long time. Your love died. In fact, I don't think you've ever loved me, you just loved controlling me! And the worst part is that...for so long, I didn't care, as long as you were by my side, I didn't care..." her voice became more and more spiteful with each word as she pushed him away.

"Kathleen?" he said with a warning frown.

"WHAT DO OU KNOW ABOUT LOVE? A MURDERER LIKE YOU! READY TO KILL SO MANY PEOPLE! WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF LOVE?"

He was silent for a moment before he said confidently "they don't deserve to live. They're nothing, and their whole existence...is unnecessary. This world is better left to people like us. I thought you would understand."

"Oh, I understand" she said "I understand perfectly, I understand the fact that you're an evil, twisted, conniving, horrible man with no heart and I wish I never met you!" her clenched fist containing the much desired device, raised above her head as she looked at him with defiance, defiance she hadn't felt in his presence in years. "I understand that I will never be controlled by the likes of you, ever again..."

"No Kathleen" he tried to calm her, but she was far too gone as she cried

"AND I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU!" and with that she hurled the device to the ground.

"NOOO!" he screamed, but it was too late as it hit the floor and broke into many unfixable pieces.

He watched and his face took on a different expression. One of fury and pure malice that for a moment made her heart clenched in fear.

"You're going to regret doing that." He said in a deadly whisper as he stared at five years worth of work.

She shook her head "No, I won't." She smiled "you...don't have any power over me anymore."

And with that his arm morphed into that of a long knife and without even blinking he spiked it tough her chest.

She gasped as blood spattered out her mouth and her eyes widened from pain. His knife/arm shortened so she was before him and in her hazy state, she felt him place a short, almost possessive kiss to her bloody lips, even when she was dying he wanted to control her.

"Pity" he said when he pulled away and licking his lips "you were quite an interesting play thing."

Then Kathleen's eyes dulled and she died. Her last thought before dying was that her only regret was that she was leaving her other precious person all alone. And in her heart she whispered _'I'm sorry'_

The man sighed as he used his foot to push the body of his arm and stared down at the corps of his wife. He bent down to tuck some hair behind her ear when suddenly he heard the sound of something falling or collapsing. His head whipped round and rested at the door. His eyes softened and an unreadable expression filled his eyes.

"So...you saw that, huh?"

There was no reply.

He stood reached out his hand for a moment before pulling it back. "She was only a side-kick" he murmured. "A waste of talent, but still, not a completely necessary existence. But you're different, you're like me."

He gave a smirk "I'll come back for you someday."

He cast one last lingering look at the bleeding corps on the carpet before turning round "clean that up for me will you." And with that he dropped out of the window and took on his flier body.

Only when he was in the air, did he hear the scream of horror and pain the echoed so loud it seemed to have come from the skies.

PLEASE REVEIW


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN SKY HIGH**

**RON WILSON HAD NOT YET BEEN DUMPED IN A VAT OF TOXIC WASTE, HE IS STILL A BUS DRIVER**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**FRESHMEN **

"Bye Mr and Mrs Stronghold." Layla said with a bright eyed smile as she waved to her boyfriend's parents and followed him outside. When they were halfway down the road, Will let out an amused grin. "Layla, geeze, calm down will you, it's just mom and dad, not the president or something."

Layla smiled and playfully elbowed him in the ribs "I know, it's just that only last year I was your best friend for life and now I'm your girlfriend. I keep feeling that one of these day's your mom is gonna think I'm not good enough."

"Don't be silly" he smiled "she loves you."

Layla smiled "Aww, thanks' Will" and with that she packed him on the cheek and watched with satisfaction as his face broke into a blush.

"Oh please, do you two have to do that when people are watching."

At the sound of the surly voice the two looked up and broke into grins. "Hey Warren."

Warren peace was Will's at one time arch-enemy. Now he was his best friend, or the closest thing to it at least. He used to take the second year bus, till he realised that the bus the others took was closer to his house and started taking that. It had nothing to do with how the rest of them pestered him throughout last year to start riding with them.

Nothing at all.

Warren was a half American, half Chinese guy with caramel skin and long black hair he refused to tie back. He lived with his aunt in an apartment above Layla's favourite restaurant _the paper lantern._ To will's great disappointment he found himself there the majority of his time since Warren had to work there every Friday and weekend. Will hated Chinese food.

Warren, with a begrudging half-smile held out his hand to shake Will's hand. He wasn't a touchy-feely kind of person. "Man!" Will said with a grin "I still can't believe were actually Sophomores. It's seems like just last year we were defeating Royal Pain and saving the school."

"Uhh, Will" Layla pointed out "It _was _last year."

"I know, I was just, you know, looking back on the past. Wow, I wonder what the freshmen will be like."

"It'll be the same as last year" Warren said suddenly "Some Hero's some Side-kicks, new meat."

"Actually, it won't be completely like before." Layla interrupted. "Ever since last year, Principle Powers felt it would be better if we were all more aware of each other's powers. So they're holding this open Power-Placement session were we'll all be allowed to watch in the gym."

"Man, like Power-Placement in front of Coach Boomer isn't bad enough. I sort of feel sorry for those freshmen." Will said with a slight frown.

"Well I think it'll be great, you know who's who straight away. Like with Layla, I still don't see how you're in side-kick though." Warren said castings a confused glance at Layla.

"I actually don't believe in showing off my powers unless necessary, or using them for violence."

Just as they were talking the bus rolled in and stopped for them. "Well long time no see Freshmen, or should I say ex-freshmen" Said a familiar voice. Will looked up and nodded "Hey Ron."

Ron Wilson, bus driver was still driving his bus.

The three got on the bus and was net by the wild waving of Zach and Ethan. Magenta was moodily reading a purple book of poetry. Will took a seat next to Zach, and Warren and Layla sat in the back seats which had become Warrens part of the bus ever since he started riding.

"Hey Will, how's your summer?"

"Uhh, good, worked out, punched stuff, went to a Chinese restaurant."

"Became my Aunts favourite customer" Warren said from the back seat, not lifting his eyes from his novel."

Will glared. It amused Warren to no end that because Will's girlfriend loved Chinese food he was forced to order and eat at the restaurant all the time even though he hated Chinese food.

They stopped a few times to pick up other students. But as they got to conjunctions which usually lead to the platform for the buses takeoff, Ron turned the other way. At the confused whispers and groans Ron turned "Sorry folks, just one more stop. A freshmen who lives here and requested a bus for this time in particular."

He drove for a moment before stopping and opening the door.

The person who got one was obviously male. On his head was a strange beanie hat that covered everything right down to their eyebrows, he was wearing a baggy back jacket and dark green trousers that could have only belonged to a guy. The hat was pulled down so far you couldn't see his eyes. All you could tell was that he had pale skin with a hint of a slight tan. They had a large black unisex rucksack on their back.

The person took a seat in the single seat right behind Ron and then proceeded to lean on the window in a way that looked as if he had fallen asleep.

Ron smirked "Ok, that's everyone."

He pulled down a lever, replaced his hat with one with the sky high logo, pulled on the patch on his jacket to reveal another Skyhigh logo and cried "Next stop: Sky high!"

The whole bus cheered as he turned and went back for the conjunction. He swerved the cons and dropped off the edge of the platform as the bus transformed into a flying bus. Everyone whooped and yelled as if they were on a roller coaster, except for Warren who tough such things were stupid. Instead he watched the freshman at the front of the bus. He hadn't shown any sigh of fear as the bus neared the edge and other than a slight flinch as the bus fell he didn't scream.

Either he already knew the bus would fly, or this guy didn't scare easy. Warren had a feeling it was the second one and nodded with approval. Finally, a freshman with a little backbone.

The reached Skyhigh ad the cheers got louder as the bus landed. Warren watched as the freshman stood and seemed to murmur a thanks to Ron, before getting off and walking calmly over to the other freshmen who were gathered at the foot of the stairs waiting for the student body president.

"What's with him?" Ethan said as he watched the freshman stand innocently at the edge of the group as if he had always been here.

Warren shrugged and that was the last he thought of him.

* * *

After being registered in their classes he met with the others again for the open power placement session. Or more so they met with him while he tried in vain to ignore them.

They chose their seats close to the stage as a senior girl by the name of Emily Mason, a hero who could control the weather, lead the freshmen in. The freshman from the bus was there too. Only now he finally started looking nervous as his head looked wildly around the hall at all the older students watching.

Principle Powers zoomed into the room in her Comet state, frightening some of the freshmen girls who ducked wildly. She took her place at the podium and smiled warmly "Good morning, I am Principle Powers, and I would like to welcome you to Skyhigh."

Unlike last time, there was no Zach to go 'Yeah!' and so the room was quiet.

"In a moment you will all go though Power-Placement and you be sorted into either Hero class, or Hero-Support class. I hope you will all enjoy your time here." She stood back and held her arm out crying "Comet away!" ad her body turned into a silvery comet which disappeared out of the gym.

Coach boomer stepped up onto the podium "Alright listen up. My name is Coach Boomer, you may know me as Sonic Boom, some of you may not."

Warren and the others tuned out the rest of coach's usual speech about Power placement and how his words was law and such before he picked up his clip bored and pointed to a blonde haired girl in the middle "You, step up. When she had timidly gotten onto the stage she cast a fearful glance at teveryone else in the stands and almost missed Coach Boomer saying "What's your name, what's your power?"

"Amanda Thrip Sir, I'm a shape shifter sir" she said softly.

"Ok then, go."

She turned and her body became small and furry and in seconds a small blonde haired cat sat in her place.

"A cat?" He said with a frown

"Yes."

"Not even a swarm of cats?"

"No."

"Side-kick. Get out of here; you're worse then that purple kid from last year."

She meowed and pounced off.

It went like that after that. So far they had received three sidekicks. One who could turn things into different colours; one who could turn into a stone statue and one who could make things hover about an inch of the ground.

Then they received a total of four Hero's. One who could make their body into a metal substance which enhanced super strength, another who could successfully elevate things high in the air, including coach boomer, another who could draw things and make them come to life for a short while and one who could shape shift into a wolf.

Then coach pointed to the freshman from the bus "You, kid with the hat, step up."

Unlike the other freshmen, he hesitated to step up. So much so that boomer looked up irritated "am I not making myself clear? GET UP HERE AND SHOW ME YOUR POWER!" he boomed the last bit, but surprisingly, the boy didn't even flinch.

Eventually he pulled himself to the stage.

"Name and Power"

Another pause before he said "Raeka Striker."

"And power?" coach snapped.

Another pause before she murmured something only boomer could hear.

"Eh? A poly-morpher?" he said "give me more than that kid, what powers can you morph into? Super strength? Acid spit? Spider arms? Flight?"

At the word 'flight' the freshman stiffened and coach grinned.

"Ah, a flier, why didn't you say so?" he clicked a button on his remote and a platform bounced out from under her feet propelling her into the air.

He cried out in surprise at that one. The launce caused her hat to fall off and Warren watched as from her head tumbled long _silver_ locks of hair, to bright to be dyed. the freshman's face was small and heart shaped and as he gasped Warren came to the same conclusion as everyone else, the Raeka wasn't a boy, he was in fact a girl.

Then her back glowed slightly and something ripped from there that tore her jacked to shreds as large white wings grew out and caught her in the air. Because of the added force of her wings she ended up barrelling into a stone column and to the whole halls amazement, her wings sliced right though it the stone. As the column began to fall she screeched and swooped down to catch it, with ease. Some larch blocks of rubble began to fall towards students. She arched her back and flapped her wings and feathers produced like bullets, barrelling their way into the rocks and smashing them to dust.

The whole hall was in silence as she looked to coach Boomer with fiery anger in her eyes "ARE YOU INSANE!" she screeched "TRY WARNING ME NEXT TIME, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE!"

With that she gently put the column on the ground.

Warren looked up at her with her silver hair and white wings like a birds, she had blue eyes, a dark blue like cornflowers. With that jacket gone he could she actually had a well filled out figure for a freshman with long shapely legs, wide hips, full chest and a flat stomach. If she looked like that why was she hiding under that hat and jacket?

"I don't need to give warning" Boomer said in his I-don't-care voice. "Hero..."

"Wait!"

At her cry he looked up "what now!"

She flapped her wings and came to a gently touch down on the stage "I refuse!" she said with a frown.

"Refuse? Refuse what!"

"Refuse. I don't want to be a hero."

Coach boomer looked at her for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "You're joking, good one! If you don't wanna be a hero, then what do you want to be?"

"I want to be in the side-kick class." She said without batting an eye lid.

Coach just broke out in new laughter, till he saw the expression on her face "You're serious!"

She nodded.

"Let's get one thing straight, my word is law, if I say you're in hero, you're in hero. GOT THAT?"

She didn't flinch "Then let me make myself clear." She said in a low, determined voice. "of you put me in hero then I won't even bother showing up tomorrow." She frowned "I will _never_ be a Hero. Got that?"

Coach was silent for a moment before shrugging "fine, if you want to waste your powers in the looser track, be my guess. Side-kick."

Warren watched with rapid interest as she nodded and went to stand with the side-kicks.

"Raeka Striker" Layla murmured "why do I feel like I know that name?"

REVEIW

AT LEAST TWO OR THREE IF YOU CAN MANAGE


	3. Chapter 3

**DONT OWN SKYHIGH**

**BY THE WAY, SORRY TO DISSAPOINT, BUT NO, NOT STRIKER AS IN X-MEN. I DIDDNT KNOW THERE WAS A STRIKER IN X-MEN. SORRY TO DISSAPOINT BUT THIS IS A DIFFERENT STRIKER**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**SIDEKICK**

Warren and the other's saw nothing of the freshmen after that since they had to be in classes and the girl in question, Raeka, wasn't in the lunch hall. But according to Layla, because Mr Boy was the only Hero support teacher he was going to be teaching the new students too, so there was a chance of meeting again. They were even getting a transfer from the freshmen class since there was one student who had requested advanced classes in all aspects.

The student had top marks from previous schools and in the end the Principle saw fit to allow the request, but since they didn't have any advanced classes, they moved the student up a grade and allowed them to take on extra courses to catch up on work as long as they took previous classes too. Apparently, the new freshman was really smart.

Warren wasn't the kind of person to dwell on unimportant things so he soon stopped thinking about her, after all, what business was his if some freshman wanted to be a sidekick?

But he heard that the rest of the freshmen had been sorted, three more in Hero class, and two in side-kick.

Warren stood at the bus stop as he waited for the bus...not Will and Layla; they had nothing to do with it.

Eventually they rolled in and the three took their place on the bus. And eventually they rolled into the bus stop of Raeka.

Today she was dressed differently from before. Instead of a baggy hat she was wearing her long silver hair in a low pony tail. No baggy green trousers, they were replaced with form fitting denim jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. She moved to sit in her seat at the front and swung her rucksack; leant against the window and proceeded to ignore the furious whispers that went around the bus.

"Can you believe it, a freshman of Hero class actually _wants_ to be a side-kick!" Ethan said with some amazement as he stared at her.

"I don't get it myself" Will said shaking his head, "when my Dad thought I was in side-kick he almost broke the kitchen, maybe her parents are more lax about it."

"Well I for one think it's a brilliant thing that there's someone who doesn't care about this whole hero/sidekick stigma. She looks decent enough." Layla said approvingly

"She looks insane." Magenta said bluntly "what person actually _wants _to be a side-kick?"

Warren couldn't be sure, but he thought he had seen her flinch slightly at Magenta's comment.

* * *

Layla sat in her usual seat in the Hero-support class as they waited for Mr. Boy to make an appearance. She tapped her pencil against her book for a few moments before sighing.

Sometimes she wished Will wasn't so opposed to her being in the Sidekick class, there wasn't anything wrong with it, and she loved being here. With Ethan, Zach and Magenta. Just because Will and Warren were in Hero, it didn't mean they all had to be.

Layla wasn't stupid; she knew that if she just showed the Principle or Coach her Powers at their full potential then she could be moved to Hero. But simply put she didn't want to. She loved Will; she had loved him ever since they were kids. It's just sometimes he could be a little dense.

Layla sometimes wished she had someone she could complain a little to, like a normal girl. But Ethan and Zach were Will's friends, both Magenta and Warren wouldn't care and everyone else was just acquaintances.

Oh well.

Just as she was tapping her pencil Mr Boy mad his way in. "Good morning everyone and welcome back to..." he ducked under his desk and jumped back out dressed in his red, white and blue uniform "...Hero Support!" he posed.

Layla resisted the urge o groan. Mr boy really was sweet, but did he have to do that _every time?_

He got down of the table and began a short lecture about some of the things they were to be covering in that year and things they were finishing up from last year when there was a knock at the door

"Ah" he said with a clap "that must be our advanced student." He said as the door opened to reveal none other than the silver haired girl from before.

"Ah yes" My boy said, looking down at his schedule "Miss Raeka Striker?"

"Please Sir" she said in her soft, clear voice "I prefer Rae"

"Rae then... why don't you take a seat next Layla over there." He said, turning back to the bored.

Layla watched as Rae took the seat beside her and pulled out her notebooks to copy out all that My Boy was writing on the black bored.

After a few minutes of writing Mr Boy clapped his hands together "right then guy's, I thought we'd kick of the year with a discussion about the importance of utility belts while Layla here goes over what we learnt last year with Rae. Is that alright Layla?"

Layla nodded "Sure Mr Boy, don't worry"

Everyone went into groups and pairs and went to the discussion as Layla turned in her chair and smiled at Rae "So Raeka, I'm Layla as you might have guessed and…" she felt a little nervous, Rae's dark blue eyes had an almost empty expression, her face was unsmiling and cold and for a moment Layla was reminded of the first time she met warren when he was still completely unapproachable.

But then she realised it was silly to act nervous when she knew nothing about her, so she continued "...and I guess…welcome to Skyhigh, if you have any problems here, you cant find your way or you wanna talk, you can come see me, Kay?"

For a moment everyone was silent as Rae's emotionless face looked up with uninterested eyes.

But then her whole face changed as she smiled such a impish and almost cheeky grin to the point it was cute and said "Thanks' I appreciate it, for some reason everyone seems to be terrified to me, I can't get anyone to actually talk to me. Yet they seem quite happy to talk _about_ me. And please, call me Rae"

Layla laughed. She was kinda funny, she realised. "Ahh, the infamous gossip system, well you can't really blame them. I mean, if you don't mind me being too bold?"

"Please" Rae smiled pleasantly, her whole face changed when she smiled, she seemed more innocent somehow, more childlike.

"Well after all, you are probably the first person to actually want to be a sidekick."

"What's wrong with being a sidekick?"

"I don't actually mind being a side-kick, but everyone else here considers it as the looser track or something."

Rae shrugged "then I guess you're right. But it's really simple, I just want to be a side-kick, I think being a side-kick is a cool job. I've wanted to be one since I was a kid."

"Really, that's a strange dream?"

"Perhaps, but my mother was a side-kick, since I was three I've always secretly wanted to be like her."

She said this with a smile that would have fooled anyone, but Layla was really good at reading people and she saw sadness behind the younger girl's eyes. She smiled kindly and patted her shoulder. "Soo, Raeka huh? That's a unique name."

"Actually its really funny, the name itself means Unique and beautiful. My mother named me."

"My mom named me too, my dad was going to call me Edwina. Don't ask why, I think it's the name of some ancient relative"

* * *

By lunch Layla had introduced Rae to the others and had made a fabulous first impression. Ethan and Zach, being boy's, were instantly taken in by her prettiness and then later by her personality. And Magenta surprised them all when she actually seemed to not hate the silver haired girl. They both had sarcastic and snarky personalities, only Rae's was CHEERY AND CUTE WHERE Magenta was not. All in all, she fit in well with them and later, with the other sidekicks who all became used to her.

Then again, Rae was hard not to like. She was such a sweet girl with a sense of humour and an intelligent mind, yet she didn't come off as snobbish or selfish either. Yet Layla saw a tiredness to her eyes, but perhaps that was simply her imagination. After all, Rae seemed too cheerful to have something troubling her.

When lunch came Layla and the other's spotted the table Warren and Will were seated at and came over, waving a 'see you later' to Rae.

Warren looked up from his book to see the silver haired girl wave to the other's and walk off. Layla sat down in her usual space beside Will and opposite Warren.

"So you know that girl huh?" Will asked as the other they sat down, all making sure to avoid the two spaces beside Warren. No one ever sat directly beside warren, everyone in the school knew that.

"Yeah, you'd think she'd be a little weird for picking sidekick, but she'd actually really cool." Ethan said.

"She's in our class because she'd an advanced student" Layla added.

"so why isn't she eating in the cafeteria?" Will asked.

Layla shrugged "I don't know, I invited her but then she said that she preferred peace and quiet, but we're going to meet up again after lunch. You should meet her too Will."

Will shrugged "sure, I guess if you say so, then she must be cool."

"Great" she grinned and kissed his cheek, congratulating herself on being able to do so without blushing.

Warren ignored them all and went back to his book. Usually he read things like gothic novels, text books and other such things. He liked books, they were quiet, they didn't judge or demand anything. They just waited patiently for you to go at your own pace while supplying you with a perfect escape. Peaceful and quiet, he really liked books.

He put up with these people who called themselves his 'friends' but Warren still didn't see them as such. However, the very fact that he was able to put up with them, said a lot for itself. Which was why he continued to allow them near him.

Warren let his thoughts wonder onto the girl Rae. It wounded like a foreign name, well he couldn't really tell if she was foreign or not with that silver hair and blue eyes. She obviously wasn't albino. But warren had heard about how some kid's appearances were affected by their powers, this was most likely that kind of case.

He shrugged and stopped thinking about it.

* * *

The school bell went shrilly and Will stretched beside him. Because Gwen Grasen turned out to be his arch enemy, will had to find a new partner for mad science, and warren was the only one without a partner since he terrified all the others. At first things were awkward, but eventually will became used to warren so that his scary auror didn't even faze him anymore.

It seemed almost unreal that just last year Warren had hated will so much he wanted to make a bog out of his skin, now he just thought him an annoyance that there was no point dealing with.

"Man, I hate mad science, I just dot get it. What the heck is the difference between a brain in a jar and a brain in a globe? They're still both just floating brains!" will complained scratching his head.

Warren shrugged. Truth be told, he didn't quite get it either, but he wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.

He shrugged his bag on his back and walked out, ignoring will's call of "wait!"

When they came out the school they went to take the bus with Layla. But then Warren realised he had forgotten his house keys in his school locker ad turned to retrieve it.

"Warren? Hey, where are you going?" Will called.

"I forgot something, don't wait for me!" Warren called back.

But as he turned back around he felt something collide into his chest. "Ahh" he groaned, what was that? He looked down to see a girl lying on the ground where she had fallen after bumping into him "Ouch" she groaned "what happened?"

She looked up and warren realised this was that Rae girl when she found himself looking into dark blue eyes accompanied by silver hair.

She blinked and laughed "sorry about that, my mind must have been absent" She grinned ant stood. "See ya Hero." And with that she rushed passed him to the bus.

At first Warren was confused as to why she had called him 'Hero', and then he remembered he was in Hero class and so technically he was a 'hero'. So this was what the school was getting so worked up over? She seemed really girly and weird.

He shook his head and went to take another step when he noticed something rectangle on the ground. Picking it up he saw it was a book. _'To Kill a Mocking Bird'_ by Harper lee. He had already read this book for an assignment. It was good, but a little depressing. He didn't see a girl like her reading something like this. He put the book in his bag and went to find his keys.

FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH RAE

PLEASE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME UP WHEN I GET AT LEAST THREE OR FOUR REVEIWS.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M REALLY HAPPY WITH YOUR REVEIWS. **

**THANKS, I REALLY DIDDNT THINK I'D GET SO ,MANY. I ACTUALLY PREPARED MYSELF TO GET LITTLE TO NOTHING.**

**SO THANKYOU EVERYONE (SILENTLY BOWS)**

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. I DON'T OWN SKYHIGH**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**BOOKS**

The shrill ringing of an alarm clock began to barrage the ears of a very annoyed teen.

Rae groaned as her hand reached out and tried to feel for the clock. But in the early dark of the morning there was nothing for her to see with and nothing to grab onto. Eventually Rae gave up as she clapped her ands twice and the automatic lights installed into her room went one. She found the clock and rectified the problem as she promptly smashed it to the ground.

Rae grinned despite herself, there was something amusing about destroying one's own alarm clock, but she really couldn't figure out what that was at this present moment.

She turned her neck to the side and heard a small snapping sound as the bones realigned themselves. Then she cracked her knuckles, a movement she knew she would regret later.

What day was it?

Couldn't be Sunday, she had school yesterday, must be Wednesday or something. She pulled herself out of bed and moaned as she stretched out like a cat, feeling the air ripple along her bare back she shivered slightly. Because of her power, Rae always slept with only her bra and some shorts on, giving free access to her wings just in case she was attacked in sleep.

Rae sighed as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stumbled for a moment, disorientated. She nodded her head and made her way to the bathroom. Rae managed to get though a whole washing and bathing routine without catching her reflection in the mirror, but she wasn't able to avoid the one right in front of the sink.

She looked into the face in front of her and fought the grimace. Long silver hair, pale skin and a face that was too familiar for her liking.

She hated her face, hated it as if it were the face of another, as if it was a photo instead of a reflection. That's why she normally wore hoodies. But that day she shredded her last hoodie when her wings came out for the test. She would have to wait until he next check before she had enough to pay for new cloths

Rae wasn't ashamed of her wings, she was happy with her power. But she knew no one else would feel that way. Once they knew the truth, then they wouldn't like her so much, that's why she didn't want to make friends.

Rae sighed as she went to get dressed. Wearing form fitting white jeans and a black tank-top with a strange anime character she didn't know. A jean jacket to cover the long light gold markings along her arms. Most all her jackets had two slits along the back for her to fly with.

Rae grabbed a slice of bread from the pack beside the fridge and went out to wait for the bus. Even though she lived in an apartment complex and had lived in it for years, she knew none of her neighbours. Why would she need to know them, they were of no interest to her. Rae was a very private person. She nibbled on her toast as she made her way out of the ally to the bit of green where the bus stop stood. She checked her watch; it should be here in 3, 2, 1…

The sound of the buses horn beeped and Rae rolled her eyes. She quite liked this bus driver, he was punctual, she liked that. Bus drivers these days don't take their jobs seriously, they just see it as a nuisance which was why they were always so grumpy.

The door opened and she nodded to him.

Just as she was about to sit in her usual seat Rae heard the sound of someone call her name. "Rae!"

She looked up and after a few seconds searching she noticed the brunette from yesterday seated at the back as she waved to her. What was her name again? Rae wasn't good with names...oh yeah! Layla.

Rae knew this game. She smiled brightly and waved back, it was almost humorous, seeing the shocked expressions n the others face. They could feel her angry auror, but with one smile she could brush it away. How foolish.

Rae liked this mask; it was so easy to be happy when everyone else thought she was happy. Rae lived this way, and had no problem with it.

She sat down and leant her head against the window, the cool glass calmed her mind. She loved busses, always felt sleep on them. She could hear them gossiping behind her, talking about classes.

Rae couldn't understand some of the things they said, when they talked about their super hero parents. Everyone seemed to know everyone for some reason; if not then they knew of their parents.

Rae wasn't like that, she hadn't been a part of the super hero world for years, she had only come back to it so she could make her dream come true.

She knew where she wouldn't be welcome, people always avoided those places. But what did you do when neither world wanted you? You settled for the lesser of the two evils. This was her goal.

To be a side-kick. That's all she wanted.

She sighed, and took out her music-player and plugged in her headphones as Advil Levine pumped through her ears. But then began to feel something on her back. A strange feeling, like a prickling sensation. Someone's eyes on her back. She tried to ignore it; she didn't want to give them the satisfaction. But the feeling became too much as eventually she turned around to find the one who would dare star at her.

No one was looking at her. But then she glanced towards the back of the bus where the girl Layla was seated. She was deep in conversation with another brunette boy wearing red, white and blue. However, the boy seated beside her wasn't talking to anyone. He was looking directly at her. Rae was a little surprised for a moment.

He was actually quite attractive. He had tanned skin and long shoulder length back/brown hair. Rae liked long hair, it was the reason she didn't cut hers even though it was sometimes annoying, she liked threading her fingers through it.

He had a very hard face, like someone who knew depression and anger. Even now when he was looking at her he appeared to be glaring, but Rae, who often used this expression herself, knew better. He was simply curious. And then blue met dark smouldering brown. It was corny...but for a moment, Rae couldn't move, it was something strange she couldn't explain.

He didn't swerve or blink, he just kept watching her.

Rae did not want to carry on this. Her spine was prickling ad she felt weird, but she did not want to back down to this person. Neither of them did.

In the end, he was forced to break the connection as Layla poked him in the shoulder. As he turned to the brunette Rae turned back in her seat.

What was that?

There was definitely something, a sort of charge in the air. Didn't she know him?

Oh yes! He was one of the boys who had sat with Layla at lunch yesterday; Rae hadn't paid much attention, which was why she didn't recognise him. He was also the boy she bumped into yesterday. But why hadn't she felt this way before? Perhaps it was seeing that glaring expression, it was different.

The bus stopped and Rae put him out of her mind. She didn't have time for boys she told herself as she closed her eyes and caught some sleep as the bus took a drop into the sky.

But as she closed he eyes, in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think about the dark haired boy behind her.

* * *

Warren blinked as he disregarded what everything Layla had just said and turned back to the silver haired girl only to find she had turned her head away again.

He frowned. What had just happened? One minute he was watching her and next he was caught up in a staring contest with dark blue eyes.

There had been something different about her. Yesterday when they eye's met she had seemed like another cheerful idiot. But perhaps he had caught her off guard since there was a completely different expression in her eyes this time.

She looked tired and sad for some reason. As if she was depressed. But her eyes held strength as she refused to back down. But if she was sad, they how did that explain her happy eyes yesterday; she couldn't be that good an actor?

Warren shrugged as the bus came to a halt in front of the school he watched as she swung her backpack over her shoulder and was the first to leap off the bus. She rushed into the school as if running from something. From him?

Nah, can't be.

He followed her example as he swung his backpack over his shoulder and ignoring Will behind him, he made his way to class. He didn't get why Will was so insistent on being with him. He claimed that he thought of him as his best friend, and if Warren wasn't 100% sure that Will was devotedly in love with Layla, he would wonder about the sexuality of the young brunette.

In form class, which was in the mad science lab, he good out the book he was reading. Surprisingly, he found himself, instead of engrossed in his usual books, reading the girl's _'To Kill a Mockingbird'_ book instead.

He was almost finished since he had skipped on the homework last night to read the book, and then he would figure out what to do with it. It was a public library book, maybe he would return it.

Form class passed and so did the first three periods of _Hero Training_, _Mad Science_ and _History of Hero's and Sidekicks. _He barely paid attention to them, anyway, he had a photographic memory, all he would need to do was read the text books later and regain all the knowledge he missed out on today and things would be fine. That's why he spent the majority of his time reading.

In fact, he was planning on spending his lunch time in the library today instead of with those people. He had a lot to think about.

Last night he had dreamt, Warren very rarely had dreams and when he did it was always about something troublesome. Last night he dreamt about a time his mom and dad were fighting. Not actually fighting, just arguing. He must have been about five or something, he was actually surprised he managed to remember such a thing, maybe it was a false memory. But he woke up thinking non-stop about it.

How annoying, he hated this kind of thing.

He walked down the hall towards the library when suddenly he felt a chill from behind him and ice went down his spine as one thought went through his mind '_oh no!'_

Two hands went around his eyes and because the person the ands belonged to was shorter than him he ended up bending back slightly as an annoying feminine voice cried "Guess who?"

Warren inwardly groaned. _'I don't believe this'_

"Jessica let go of my face" he said in a low deadly voice. The girl Jessica, did so as he turned to face her. She was very beautiful, with ice blond hair and light blue eyes, her height was almost as tall as him but lacking a few inches, with long fingers and a filled out figure. But he no longer had any interest.

She grinned and placed a hand on his arm "You know, this is the first time I've seen you since last year. I missed you."

Warren glared at her so she would release his arm but she didn't get the message. In the end he shook it off "Enough, we were done ages ago."

"But Darling..." she began before he glared and partially lit his arm on fire.

While Jessica had ice powers and could put out his fire most of the time with her water powers, she knew that if he wanted to he could burn her out before she could even attempt to do so and would have no problem with it. Warren was that kind of person, no one messed with him.

"The next time you touch me like that again, I'll roast you" he said simply, no mercy even to a girl as he turned and walked away.

Jessica watched him with a frown. She, like everyone else was scared of him or at least nervous. But she liked the 'bad boy' type too much to give up on him. Plus, it would look so good if she could tame his rough attitude, he was quite the looker after all. With this in mind she turned to go to lunch.

Warren reached the library and entered, once he was behind closed doors he let out a breath he had been holding to keep in his temper. Man! How that girl aggravated him! If he wasn't on a warning from the principle he would have burnt her to a crisp.

Last year after the battle with Royal Pain he had hooked up with Jessica and they dated for a while. It became known quickly that they didn't suit. Warren was a private guy who likes his books and his quiet. Jessica was a loud, girly cheerleader type who felt the need to turn him into some kind of Prom King. He ended things real soon. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to agree and was under the assuming that they were still an item, no matter how many times he tried to get it through her skull.

Warren knew she wasn't an idiot, she was acting dumb on purpose and that really annoyed him.

He sighed and reached into his bad to bring out a book he was returning before slapping it down on the librarian's desk and making his way to the fiction section. Because of his photographic memory, Warren took pleasure in leisurely reading through novels.

As he was looking for a new book he noticed something from the corner of is eyes as he stopped for a moment.

It was her, that girl. What was her name again...Rae?

She was leaning against a bookcase with a book in her hands; her hair was tied back in a silver braid over the shoulder. After a few seconds she closed the book and put it back where she found it as she began to walk along the isle tracing the books spines with her finger. What interested him was the gentle expression she held as she looked at books, clearly she had many faces.

Eventually she seemed to find a book to her liking as she pulled it out and checked the blurb. Nodded she made her way to one of the tables and opened it to the first page.

It was only after about ten minutes that Warren blinked and realised he had been watching her read. She was almost though half a quarter of the book. A quick reader.

Warren saw this as a chance to return the book as he approached the table. At first she didn't seem to notice him but eventually she frowned and looked up.

Her dark blue eyes widened for a moment before calming as a bright smile appeared on her face, completely dispelling her unsociable auror. Warren was surprised for a moment. To think she could go through two different personalities all at once and no one noticed the change. What was her real face?

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Warren blinked before slamming her book down on the table before her. She genuinely looked surprised as she stated at it. "Next time, don't go troubling people with your lost property." He said.

Now this was interesting, he could have sworn he saw something twitch in the girls eyes, like she wanted to retort, but it disappeared as she smiled back "Wow! Thanks, I've been looking for that."

For some reason, Warren became annoyed. Why was she acting so cheerful when it was obvious she was annoyed with him, perhaps she could have fooled someone else, but he knew this game too well for something like that.

And somehow, he found himself wanting to see her real self, not this weird imitation. This was the first time he had ever been genuinely interested in someone like this. But she was interesting. He inwardly smirked as she turned ad grabbed the first book from the shelf and sat down before her at the table.

"What are you doing?" She said with a frown.

"Reading" he replied "it's a free library."

She huffed "I know you're reading, but there are other tables here you know."

"I want to sit at this one." He said simply, turning the page.

A few moments of silence "are you hitting on me?"

"Don't flatter yourself" was his reply before they relapsed into silence.

Warren could feel her gaze on him as he read through the words, not taking any of them in. Eventually he heard her sigh and the prickling sensation he felt when she was watching him went away as she returned to her book.

They read in companionable silence and Warren found he liked it this way. Finally, a girl who understood the concept of _silence!_

At least until he heard her giggle. He looked up with annoyance only to find she was still looking at the book, in fact, she seemed to be laughing because of something in the book.

Her expression was really happy, like she was enjoying herself. Before he knew it Warren opened his big mouth and disturbed the silence with a question "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"So are you" she said without looking up "What's that book about?"

Warren was going to lie, he was going to make something up, but instead he found himself saying "I don't know, I just grabbed something random from the shelf."

"Do you always do that?"

"Sometimes" he said honestly "you never know what you're gonna get."

Then something changed, she looked up and said with a warm look I her eyes "I agree."

This smile was different. He had already seen her cheerful face, but compared to this expression, that face was so fake. "Do you like books?"

She smiled "yeah, I love them more than anything else in the world. It doesn't matter what I'm reading, or how long it takes to read it, I love getting lost in their pages." Then her eyes widened and she suddenly stood "I...I'm sorry, I have to go." And before he could say anything she ran out.

FINISHED A NEW CHAPTER

PLEASE REVEIW

BECAUSE EVERYONE WAS AGAINST ME RUINING FREEZE GIRL'S CHARATER I INVENTED ONE. JESSICA THE WATER GIRL, SHE'S THE ONE WHO HOOKED UP WITH WARREN IN THE END OF THE MOVIE IN THIS FIC

I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER RECIEVING AT LEAST FIVE OR SIX REVEIWS


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVEIW'S**

**THEY REALLY DID HELP ME. **

**I MAY TAKE SOME TIME TO POST NEW CHAPTERS BECAUSE IM TRYING TO CATCH UP ON SCHOOL COURSEWORK, BUT STAY WITH ME, BECAUSE RAE STILL HAS SOME SUPRISES UP HER SLEEVE**

**I DONT OWN SKY HIGH**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**CLASS PROJECT**

Rae didn't turn back once as she ran out the library, not even caring that she had once again left her book behind, who cares, she could buy another one and replace it, she was not going back. Shaking her head all the way in disbelief she ran into the girls toilets and hid within one of the stalls, slamming the door as she slid to the floor.

What had just happened!

She shook her head and calmed her heart which was speeding slightly from the running. Once she was calm she assessed the situation.

She had lost control. It was as simple as that, and she had let her guard down.

Curse that idiot; he came when she was most weak. Rae could keep her mask on at the worst of times, but the minute a book was in her hand she always felt stripped bare and pure. It was one of the few times she ever felt truly at peace. So when he had come, her mask had slipped a little.

Luckily he did to see too much, only just enough. A small piece of her happiness.

Rae loved reading, an obsession her and her mother had once shared. She loved getting lost within the pages and stories of another person in fiction, or being taken away in history tombs, or the scientific world of maths and science. It made her feel so small when she was truly involved in a book.

Rae sighed, but even though he only saw a little, it would be a good idea to avoid meeting with him for a while. Dammit, this was why she didn't ant to interact with anyone. Some kids went their entire school lived without being noticed or spoken to, and when she wanted to be one of those people, things like this kept happening. She didn't want to get close to anyone! She didn't even know his name, she knew he hung out with Layla; perhaps she should avoid her too?

No, too suspicious, she should just stick to classes and find somewhere new to read at lunch.

With this in mind Rae exited the bathroom just as the bell rang. Her mask slipped perfectly in place as she emitted her usual loner aura to drive away the pesky insects that were the majority if her classmates.

Rae made it for the last bell and sat in her seat in Hero support Mad science. They were learning about zombie draught today. A little toxin used to turn normal people into mindless slaves. It was the sidekick's job to keep in mind how the antidote was created. She got out her text book as her partner slid into the seat next to her, a boy by the name of Jack Daniels who was obviously crushing on her.

Rae pretended not to notice so she wouldn't hurt his feelings, but she wasn't interested in boys or anything like that in anyway.

* * *

The next day Rae found herself in her Sidekick class early while she waited for everyone else. She had intentionally taken another bus today because she wanted to avoid the boy and his dark eyes which would most likely watch her back all the way there. But it required waking up _really _early so she could walk to another bus stop.

Rae groaned at the thought, no matter how annoying he was, she was _never_ doing that again. Rae was a girl who liked her sleep. He could go jump of a bridge and she'd be the one to cut the bungee cord. Rae inwardly chuckled at the idea, she had a morbid humour.

"What are you chuckling to yourself about?"

Rae looked up to see Layla sliding into the seat beside her "Oh, nothing, just something funny. Did you finish the report Mr. Boy set for us?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

It worked as Layla nodded "Yeah, I got it done so soon I even had time to help Will with some of his homework."

At Rita's confused expression Layla added "Will's the brown haired kid I was with, my boyfriend."

Rae still looked confused "you help your boyfriend with his homework? Doesn't that completely dissolve the point of homework?" then she blushed "Oh, I'm sorry, forgive me. It's just I was always taught that with things like homework and studies, the only help you should receive is help from your teachers. If you aren't able to gain the information on your own it shows you haven't learnt anything."

Layla nodded "I can see where you're coming from with that, but sometimes you need to ask for help. You can't know everything Rae."

Rae blinked as she processed the information. In a way, it actually kind of made sense. She smiled.

"Hey, did you guy's hear the news?" piped Ethan as he slid into a seat beside them.

"What?"

"I heard that they're gonna do placement a few months early this year."

Rae cocked her head to the side "Placement?"

"Oh, I don't know if you know of it. In your second year of Sidekick class your name is put into a special machine and together with the second year and sometimes third year Hero class to work together for three years or so. If your team works well then you are put together in graduation. If not then you are put with someone else."

Stuck with someone for a whole two years! That was not what she wanted. Rae was a solitary person and she wanted to keep it that way, no one told her about this! She didn't sign up for this.

Keeping the worry and irritancy out of her voce she asked "How...how are the teams chosen?"

"Are you guys talking about the power teams?" Zach grinned as he and magenta materialised beside them "Man I am so ready for this" he cried enthusiastically as he punched the air."

"All I want is a partner who doesn't get on my nerves." Magenta shrugged.

"I heard they just put it in this huge computer and they match the names up or something."

A computer, dammit! This way Rae couldn't mess with the system, she didn't know how to deal with computers, they were a foreign subject for her. Dammit, dammit, dammit! What was she going to do?

An hour later Rae found herself herded into the great hall and gym for their placement. There Principle powers made an appearance where she gave a speech about the teams. They were to be together as a pair for the duration of two years. They were still in their separate class but from now on there would be extra classes where they learned to fight and work together as a team.

There would be class projects together and it would end up counting for a large amount of their grade point average, so there was no choice, she wasn't able to back down.

Sighing she looked around. All the junior and sophomore year sidekicks were on one side of the room and all the junior and sophomore heroes were on the other side. And one or two of the third years who didn't yet have a partner.

Rae thought the whole thing ridiculous.

Principle powers finished her speech and swept away on her comet as the teachers lead them back to their classes, tomorrow they were to be receiving their partners.

* * *

Warren stared down at the piece of paper that Professor X of Mental Chemistry, the name of his partner for the next two years.

_Raeka Striker_

Was this some kind of joke?

Why did they keep bumping into each other like this?

Warren had been secretly dreading the Hero/Sidekick course this year, last year he accidently burned his partner so badly they were put in hospital and he was told if he ever tried to do it again he would be put in prison. So now he had no choice, but the idea of spending the next two years with someone he didn't know and would probably hate was ridiculous.

He had somehow hoped that at least he might be put in a team with one of those kids who hung out with Layla. Even the kid who melted into a puddle would have been better than this.

But Puddle boy ended up with Victoria Hills, another Hero in the third year group who could talk to animals. What a horrible combination.

Purple kid Magenta was with the kid who could shape-shift into a Black Panther. Glow-Brat Zach was with some kid he didn't know and Layla was obviously paired with Will, why break up the power duo after all.

And him...well it wasn't too bad actually.

At least she was strong, and understood the meaning of shutting up.

Warren could see how some of the others were eyeing his slip enviously; they all knew that the Rae girl was one of the strongest sidekicks of the lot, someone worthy of Hero class.

So sighing heavily he stood in his seat to be lead to the Side-kick class to meet his new partner.

* * *

Meanwhile Rae looked at the name on the paper before her: _Warren Peace_

_Who was this?_

She looked up as the other juniors and sophomores began filing into the study hall and finding their assigned partners. After ten minutes of sitting at her table and looking around wildly she was getting anxious. Did her partner know who she was? She didn't think she'd be that hardtop miss, she had silver hair for crying out loud!

Then suddenly she noticed someone approaching her table and realised with a shock that it was the boy from the library! Oh please heavens above let him not be Warren Peace.

She glanced around her, hoping that he was heading for a different table, but the others were ready paired up and getting to know each other.

He pulled back the chair opposite and slumped in, regarding her with cool eyes. "So you're Rae?"

She said nothing as he reached over and grabbed something from his bag before slamming it down on the table "Look, I'm not your retriever dog, and I'm not going to do this again. So take the damn book now before you forget again because next time I'm throwing it in the trash."

Rae blinked and realised it was her book. Had she really forgotten it again? Scratch that, had he really just returned it again most people would have just left it in the library. She took it and offered a genuine "Thank you"

That seemed to satisfy him as he lounged back in his chair, but he still looked deliciously moody. Ok, that even sounded weird in her own head. "So you're my partner for the next three years?"

"I suppose so. And you must be Warren, or do you prefer Peace?"

"Warren's fine."

They sat awkwardly for a while longer. Neither knowing what to say. Rae was getting annoyed "Look, I'm sorry for running out on you earlier. I just…had a lot on my mind. Since we're going to be stuck together for the next three years, can we please try some appearance of getting along?"

He raised a bow before nodding and sitting forward "Agreed."

Rae noticed that he had one streak of crimson read in his hair, it was really attractive. Then she shook those thoughts away, she wasn't here to crush on hot boys, she was here for school. As she viewed the way his black jacket fit snugly on his broad shoulders she reaffirmed that, no matter how good-looking he may be, she needed to keep her mind focused. "So…Let's start with...getting to know each other."

"How about his, we start with you quitting with the fake cheerleader-peppy attitude and act normal and we see what happens then." He said without batting an eyelid.

Outwardly she was completely normal, inwardly, she was freaking out. How…why…what did he mean. He …

She wasn't even going there. Instead she completely ignored his statement, as if he hadn't said anything and smiled brightly "So, how about his. I know your name is Warren, you're a junior? How old are you?"

He didn't answer.

"Hobbies?"

Still nothing

"Your friends?"

Nothing

"Favourite book"

…

"Anything?"

… … …

Warren remained silent; he just sat there staring at her with a blank frown, his eyes hooded. Somehow it was that blankness that got to her "Alright, I get really simple, what's your power!" she snapped, and then resisted the urge to slap her hand over her mouth.

Warren smirked, obviously happy to have broken through so easily, as he sat forward "That wasn't so hard?"

She allowed herself a glare at him. He returned it, tenfold.

Damn. Somehow who could match her glare? That settled it, Smoking hot. Completely her type.

"I'm a fire-starter." He said, she tried to listen, but his low bad-by voice was sort of distracting "I can set myself on fire."

"So, just like that. You can start fires. Does it hurt when you do that?" He didn't nod but she marvelled. So cool, a fire starter really suited his personality, she couldn't imagine him another way. "So what does that mean?"

"It means I can roast anyone who irritates me" He said this so naturally without blinking an eye. Rae didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"O…K…? Fire starter huh"

He wasn't listening; he was looking at the thin grey gloves on her hands leading up to her elbows to hide her marking and hands. "Why are you always wearing those things?"

Immediately she hid them under the table self-consciously "That's none of your business" she snapped at him, no loner caring if he saw this much. She could still keep him at a distance, us not by smiling since that didn't work.

He held his hands up "Fair enough. So…You're a Poly-morpher…"

She blinked "I'm not a poly-morpher. Who said I was a Poly-morpher."

He frowned. You did, at power-placement."

"Oh that. I didn't say I was a poly-morpher, he just misheard me and assumed that's what I said and I couldn't be bothered to correct him."

Warren looked curious but didn't inquire further. Rae was somewhat grateful for that. "So…what does this thing between us mean?"

"The Placement? Not much really. Just we get teamed up for stuff. Like the 'Save the citizen', usually freshmen can be paired up with anyone, even other years. But in placement, you pair with your sidekick, it help you get used to the dealings between powers. The strong and the weak."

She nodded "I see. That doesn't seem too bad."

"You…" he began, then stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing. Its just that I noticed, on your first day, you weren't afraid when the bus fell"

"That? No I don't suppose I was. I was a little surprised when it fell…but I can fly. And it's not flying like Jetstream flies. I have wings, so I fly like a bird, with flapping and hovering and everything. So it involves more diving and falling randomly if I don't flap properly."

He nodded "It was just something I noticed."

She smiled. He wasn't so bad. "Are you sure you're not hitting on me?"

In return he smirked "Don't flatter yourself."

* * *

New chapter. Please review and I will have the next one written as soon as possible.

NEXT TIME: the secret behind Rae's wings is partly revealed. For people who think Rae is Mary-sue like, please don't. Rae's just not normal and a big surprise to sky-high. But she has her weaknesses and Warren is her match in stubbornness, so she doesn't win every fight or anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own SkyHigh**

**Chapter six**

"So Question number 8" Warren read out "A charging wilder beast comes dashing madly to a group of idiots. And there's some useless gadget you need to hand me. What is it?" he looked up lazily

They were sat at the school library side by side trying to go through their Hero/Sidekick work. Part of the projects was that Power-Partners now had assigned homework which they had to sort through together.

"It's not something useless from a utility belt, it is a sidekick's saving grace…and it does not say 'a bunch of idiots' anywhere!" Rae rolled her eyes, but hid a small smirk.

"Well it should. Who's dumb enough to walk into the path of a rampaging wilder beast? And why would you even need a utility belt? You could just fly and pick up a few people, or shoot it with a few of you feathers or something?"

"Probably the person who was also stupid enough to not even attempt to get out the way and instead decided to wait for someone in tights to fly em' out of there" She replied, smiling behind her hand. She chose to ignore his second comment completely

Warren reached back and stretched.

Rae brought her hand down "It doesn't matter" she said seriously "Anyway, what do I hand you…" she began to tap her pencil against her temple, a habit of hers he noticed.

After spending a month with her, Warren found she wasn't so bad to be with. Which was a big compliment coming from him.

Unlike most girls, she wasn't clingy or annoying. She did her work and once he showed her he wasn't going to take any of her fake-cheerleader-crap, she revealed herself to be calm and single-minded. Something that he liked was that she wasn't easily intimated, she gave as good as she got. But it wasn't always good enough and Warren won most of their arguments and squabbles with his overwhelming stubbornness and bad mood. There was still stuff she was hiding and he knew because he noticed all the signs in her from his own actions. But hey, it was none of his business. And frankly he didn't really care that much. Or that's what he told himself.

But at the same time she wasn't stupid. She knew when not to bother him. She knew when to leave be and when she was saying the wrong thing. It was easy to be with her because she wasn't always trying to watch herself around him. They meshed well. Perhaps there was something to this PowerPartner thing after all.

And she never asked about his dad. Either she didn't know, or she didn't care. But it was a breather. Warren's father was a touchy subject; he tried to kill the last person who badmouthed him.

Plus, she was smoking hot.

Apparently she shredded her last hoodie in power placement and couldn't be bothered to waste money on cloths. So she wore jeans and t-shirts mainly. But her body was perfect; tall and all curves. Exactly the way he liked them. Warren glanced over from the corner of his eye to watch as she scribbled down notes. The graceful curve of her neck, the way her silver hair looked yellow in the library light, those long lashes. They grazed her upped cheek every time he blinked.

But she was off limits. For Warren, he had a strict, look, don't touch policy.

He wasn't a virgin or anything. But he wasn't a relationship kinda guy.

But Rae was cool. She was a friend, as surprising as that sounded. She didn't deserve what he wanted from her, because it wasn't enough.

She suddenly looked up "What?" her sixth sense was almost scary sometimes but luckily it didn't work so well on him, it took longer for her to pick up on him.

He stared at her blankly for a moment and said calmly "Nothing, I'm just staring at that monster zit on your forehead."

She gasped as her hand flew to her face and felt frantically across her skin.

Inwardly, Warren was laughing.

"Oh!" she scowled "Don't do that, having a zit is terrible for a girl"

"I didn't think you were that superficial" he said.

"I'm not superficial, I'm female. There's nothing wrong with wanting to look good, even if it's just skin care." She huffed "Now are you going to stare at me all day or do some work?"

"I don't know, watching your face turn red does sound fun, and you'll probably do the work anyway for me."

"I will not!" she snapped "If you don't put in any work, I _will_ let you fail this time"

He smirked "No you won't" he said "You're too mice"

"Since when do you know me well enough about me to make that assumption?" she propped her elbow on the table, leant her chin in her hand and turned to him with a small smirk.

He leant forward with mock-seriousness "I know you better than anyone else in this world."

For a moment she held his gaze, but then, as usual, she broke first and let out a little laugh. She leant back "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were flirting with me Mister"

He smirked "I don't flirt, don't flatter yourself."

"I'm not, I was pitying myself. But now you set the record straight, I can sleep easy tonight that I'm not the object of affection to a lunatic fire-imp."

This kind of playful banter had become the norm between them. At first it had surprised him how easily it came about, but soon he got used to it. Since that first day when they called a truce, this had been their normal. No one knew he could banter playfully and he intended to keep it that way. She didn't expose him and he didn't expose her cheerleader persona. It felt weird that they had something like that, but interesting too.

Another thing that had remained the same since then was the conversation on her powers. The gloves weren't such a big thing since he himself wore black gloves all the time. But her powers were another story.

In the beginning, he tried to ask about what he had meant about not being a Poly-morpher. But she would always change the subject. Very quickly Warren got the message and that became a taboo subject for them.

The lunch bell rang shrilly. Warren groaned.

"You going to lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah, You?"

"I might. I think I'm just gonna go sit on the roof or something." She glanced up at the wistful look in his eye and laughed "Is sitting going to the cafeteria really that painful"

"It is, but I don't have a choice. Even if I don't go to lunch, _they'll_ find me"

"Your friends?"

"They're not my friends, they just sit there. I used to enjoy lunch at my own table, till they decided to invade. And now just because I don't roast them they won't leave me alone."

"So why don't you roast them then?"

At his silence she smiled "Because you're too nice" she answered for him and shooed him away.

* * *

Warren arrived at his table first and opened his book. He counted the blissful moments of Peace…until they came.

"Hey Warren" first it was Will. He sat opposite.

"Hey Warren" Then Layla, she sat next to Will.

"Yo Warren" Then glow-worm. He sat three spaces down from him.

Purple kid and Popsicle came next. She didn't say anything to him and sat next to Layla While popsicle found his way next to glow-worm.

"So is Rae not coming today too" Layla asked a little disappointed. She had grown attached to Rae, happy to have another girl friend.

"_I know_ right, does she ever eat? She's so skinny, but then that's what makes her Hot"

Glow-worm needs to watch himself.

"She's reading" Popsicle piped "I saw her at the library." And then the conversation dissolved into nonsense he refused to listen to.

Really, when had he grown so soft? This used to be his table, now they invaded his personal planet and he didn't know how to kick them off. No matter what he did, he didn't know how to get them to leave him alone.

But then again, there was always burning them to cinder.

Seconds passed and he lost the desire to kill them all.

"Hey Warren" Will suddenly asked. Warren ignored him, as he usually did. But Will was insistent. Really, when had that boy started becoming less of a hatred and more of a slight annoyance? Probably the day he decided that he was Warren's new best friend and Warren didn't try to burn him to a crisp.

"What!" Warren eventually said glaring. Will falter for a moment "I…uh…uh…you don't participate in gym anymore…"

Save the citizen had become a PowerPartner thing. Will didn't participate much since Layla didn't like to misuse her powers. And neither did Warren, because Rae always found excuses to get out of it.

In fact, Rae hated public shows and places more than he did. At least he could melt into the background; she had to avoid it all together. She also loved high places, like the roof. A flying thing.

The first time she saw him power up properly and set his arms and chest on fire it was in the middle of a fight when he was overly pissed off with some idiots.

Later, after reminding them why they feared him, she said he looked like a demon. He didn't know if that had been a compliment or an insult. But her eyes had been dancing at the time.

Warren blinked. Far too often he found his thoughts drifting to her these days.

"Rae hates it" since when had he started caring what she hated?

* * *

Rae lay back on the grass in front of the school with her hand splayed over her eyes. What was wrong with her? Had she really been flirting with Warren again?

Lucky for her, he didn't see it that way. But seriously, this was happening too often for it to just be a occasional habit.

Sure he was gorgeous but there were lots of good-looking guys at Sky-high, they didn't have her staring at their faces all the time. She was absolutely fascinated by the mixed contrast of femininity and masculinity in Warrens face. Again, thankfully he never caught her staring, or that would have been a disaster. And Warren didn't see interested. He just treated her like a friend.

Perhaps that was the reason why she liked him so much. Rae had always kept her mask up, she preferred it that way, but Warren saw though it. And though he couldn't see through all her secrets, he still knew her better than most people. Talking with Warren, it had become like a safe place for her. Kind of a middle ground.

She could be herself around him and he never told anyone the things she let slip. Like when she told him her mother was a side-kick and how she was born in England, and how her parents didn't get along.

That was the worst one.

She hadn't meant to let that one slip. It was a completely mortifying mistake.

It was just, he was fighting someone who had had the nerve to badmouth his father and even after beating the boy to a pulp he was still so angry. She learned that his father was a super-villain and his mother was a super-hero, they were in battle. She just wanted to say something to relate with him, when they had so much in common. So when he said that, she mentioned that her parents fought a lot and wet together anymore. She told him she lived alone because her mother…wasn't able to take care of her anymore and her father was AWOL. It wasn't the whole truth, but it was more than she had ever said to anyone.

Warren didn't make a big deal of it, but he seemed happy to know she didn't judge him or his father. Rae was a little jealous that he still was able to have so much faith in his parents. Rae had nothing.

There were so many things about Warren that were attractive to her; Rae didn't know where to begin anymore. It only made things harder when she had to remind herself not to make too many personal attachments. It was too dangerous, because one day they would be in danger when the true battle begun. Warren wasn't a weakness she could afford.

"Oi, you!" Rae cracked open and eye to see the silhouette of someone female blocking her sun "What she mumbled.

"I heard you're Warren's Partner?" she said, her soprano voice was so pretty to listen to, but at the same time, something annoyed Rae greatly about this girl "Who are you? And can you move, your blocking the light" Rae snapped.

The girl moved and Rae blinked. She really was pretty. With ice blond hair and eyes, a perfect skinny figure Rae only dreamed for. "I'm Jessica" she said.

Rae took a minute to register what the beautiful yet annoying girl was saying before her fake smile fit into place. Time to play the game. "Oh, I'm so sorry for snapping like that, I don't know what came over me. I didn't get much sleep last night. Anyway, I'm Raeka Striker" she held out her hand with a brilliant smile that Jessica stepped back for a moment.

"I don't care what you name is" she said angrily "I just want you to know I've been watching you for a while. You're getting too close to Warren and I just want to let you know, don't bother, he's way out of your league."

Rae forced away a scowl. Out of her league? Who did this bitch think she was? "And who are you to say that" she said as sweetly as possible.

Jessica smirked and crossed her arms over her breasts "I'm his girlfriend" she said.

Rae's underdeveloped feeling plummeted at that moment, and then was replaced with overwhelming jealousy. "Sorry" she said, again, as calmly as possible "I'm didn't know that, Warrens _never_ said anything about a girlfriend and we spend _a lot_ of time together" she smiled. Take that in your mouth and swallow it Barbie, she thought.

"Of course he wouldn't, he's taking a little break for a moment, but be sure, he's mine and will come back when he's ready. So little Side-kick" and suddenly all the water from the surrounding school fountains began to shake before lifting out of their containers and swirling around Jessica hands "If you don't want to learn what it feels like to drown, you will remind yourself that you only his partner until schools over, and that _It Will Never Happen Between you."_

Ok, now Rae was pissed, her anger broke out. She stood and glared people were starting to stare at them, "Let's get one thing strait, Barbie." Rae menaced so quietly only Jessica could hear "What goes on between me and Warren, stays between me and Warren. And the only reason where're not together isn't because of you, it's because I don't want him." Big lie. It was because wasn't allowed to have him. And the idea of her being Warren's girl burned the inside of her chest so badly she wasn't even going to think about it.

Jessica smirked and suddenly Rae was gasping as water dumped itself over her head, soaking her through. People around her started laughing. Embarrassment burned at her cheeks. "Just reminding you of your place, Side-kick" she said smugly.

"You're going to regret doing that"Rae whispered, her vision clouding over. Her anger was so great she felt like the incredible hulk, it was burning on her insides like a gnawing hunger. _How dare her,_ that little blond Barbie. She didn't know what Rae was capable of, what she could do. Rae felt her hands getting hot, her felt the cool burning of her power calling for nourishment, how easy would it be to…

Then she remembered. The sight of her mother on the ground, a bleeding hole though her chest as she stared on in horror while her little girl watched her die. Her killer smirking _"You're going to regret doing that" _his voice so eerily similar it sent shivers down her spine.

She couldn't do this, she couldn't let herself become like him. So with great difficulty she peeled her rat-tailed hair from her eyes and took deep sedative breaths. '_Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out…' _she chanted. "I may be a side-kick" she said evenly "But at least I don't live in a strange delusional wonderland where you think your queen. Water will dry, but crazy staler chicks will always be crazy stalker chicks"

She tried to walk away, her anger slowly simmering into a calm ripple of a wave rather than the tsunami it was originally. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck tingled and she leaped into the air, her wings extending though the two paper thin rips in the back of her shirt as she narrowly dodged the stream of water aimed at her head.

Jessica was glaring at Rae "How dare you talk like that to me, you're just a side-kick." And another stream of water flew at her.

Now in her natural element, Rae avoided the attack with ease. Her wings set her free from her rage like an Angels touch; it gave her the freedom and clarity she lacked on the ground. Because up in the sky, Rae saw that Jessica was just a little Speck, and she wasn't worth getting angry over. Only people who could join her in her element were worth her anger.

She smiled and arched he back and flapped her wings with such force it literally blew Jessica right of her feet and into the fountain she had originally drawing her powers from.

Before Jessica could catch a second wind and restart a fight, Rae few away.

* * *

SORRY, I KNOW IN WAS GOING TO REVEAL HER SECRET, BUT I WANTED TO GIVE A LITTLE BACK ROUND TO HOW IT HAPPENED. BUT EITHER NEXT CHAPTER OR THE ONE AFTER THAT WILL BE THE ONE.


End file.
